The Wedding Crisis
by 0oDemigod
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are told Olympus are to have new rulers, they're surprised; they're even more surprised when they learn it's to be them. However, the biggest surprise comes with the news of their approaching marriage to a certain former queen; a marriage neither side seems keen to be a part of. (Set three years after BoO)
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright peoples, I have a new mini-story!**__**Now, I'm only planning on making this a three-shot or less, since I'm working on To Grasp Our Future at the same time.**_

_**This is based on another prompt someone sent me on Tumblr (Forced Marriage AU).**_

_**Rated M for a reason!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p>The moment Percy woke up, he knew something was wrong.<p>

It was hard to tell exactly what it was; maybe a fighting lesson would go wrong, a monster attack? Gods forbid another prophecy took place.

The half-blood shivered as he climbed out of his bunk bed; the cabin was devoid of anyone but him as usual, however he was used to it by now. He touched the Minotaur horn on the wall briefly, remembering his first fight with the beast. Then he began to prepare for the day ahead.

Once he stepped out of Cabin 3 and saw Chiron waiting for him; he knew his odd feeling was correct. Something was wrong.

"Percy," the centaur patted the son of Poseidon on the shoulder; a slightly nervous smile present on his face, "Good morning, my boy."

"Chiron," Percy looked up at the demigod trainer. "What's going on?"

"Nothing gets past you," Chiron smiled wirily; a pained look in his eyes. "Hermes is here. The Olympians request Annabeth's and your presence. However, he will not tell us why; only that it is of the upmost importance."

"Olympus?" Percy stepped back, "The council? Now?"

The centaur nodded and gestured behind him, "Hermes will teleport the two of you there."

Percy sighed; his hand raising to rub the back of his neck, "Alright."

Together, they walked (or in Chiron's case he trotted) to the Big House. The four story building stood out against the surrounding area, and a pushing thought of how long it would be until Percy saw it again floated into his mind.

True to his word, Hermes was waiting in the entry room of the Big House; Dionysus and Annabeth sat with him around a table, one going through a wine magazine while the other was intently studying a small scratch on the tables surface; trying to focus the dozens of thoughts drifting throughout her busy mind.

Percy smiled when he saw her; three years after the Giant War, they both were growing steadily into adulthood. Annabeth's grey eyes were as intimidating as ever, her curly blonde hair held back by a hair clip. Percy himself was tall; his body was that of a swimmers, wrapped with lean muscles. His dark hair was just as crazy as ever, and his sea green eyes still held that defiant gleam.

Hermes was dressed in his mailman outfit; his hands swiping across his IPhone as he checked his emails. The messenger god looked up as the son of the sea god entered the room, a friendly smile appearing on his face, "Percy! It's been a while!"

"Hermes," Percy shook the god's hand as the immortal stood up to greet him; offering a smile of his own. "It has been quite some time."

"I wish I had time to chat," Hermes' smile seemed to fade. "However, the Big Three have called a council meeting. Your presences are requested."

Annabeth stood and gave her boyfriend a quick hug, "When is it not? We have to leave now?"

Hermes nodded and held out his hands, "Now grab on. And Dionysus, father wants you there too."

"Lucky me," the wine god muttered; flipping another page of his magazine.

With that said, Annabeth and her boyfriend closed their eyes as Hermes flashed them out of the room and to the palace of the gods. It only lasted a few seconds, and when Hermes gave them the all clear they opened their eyes to look around.

They stood in the center of throne room, the gods all sat in their thrones; each stared at the two demigods, an unreadable look upon their faces.

It was then Percy and Annabeth noticed the two thrones at the center of the throne line; the seats in place of where the king and queen would sit.

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tightly and looked to her mother, "Mom? What's going on? Why are we here!?"

Athena gave her daughter an uneasy look, glancing sideways at Zeus as he silently fumed in his seat; the gods arms crossed over his chest in a show of temperament, and his eyes glaring holes into the two demigods' skulls, "I'm afraid we have some rather... shocking news."

"What!?" Percy asked; stepping forward to look at the wisdom goddess, "What do you mean!? What happened!?"

"Olympus is in need of new rulers," Poseidon stood; his hands gripping the trident in a relaxed way as he gazed at his son. "Olympus has rejected Zeus. The unoccupied thrones you see appeared this morning; taking the place of Zeus's. The fifth age is coming to an end; fate has decreed you two will take my brothers' place on the throne, and a new dawn will rise."

"WHAT!?" Annabeth gasped and looked to the god of the skies. "Olympus rejected you!? You're no longer king!? I thought that couldn't happen!"

Zeus grumbled in his throne, "That's what I thought. However, apparently it can. You two are to be the new kings."

"And what about Hera!?" Percy turned to glare at said goddess, "You're the queen! You can't just take over!?"

Hera crossed her arms and looked down; avoiding eye contact with either demigod. Her face wasn't angry, instead it was fearful and resigned. As if she knew something they didn't, "No. I've been separated from Zeus for nearly a year now. I'm no longer his queen or wife."

Annabeth blinked, "So you two are just regular council members now!? And you all expect us to just accept this!? We had our lives planned out! We never agreed to this!"

"A lot of people did not agree to certain things," Demeter eyed Hera uneasily. "However this is something none of us have any say in. Including certain other aspects of the problem."

Percy growled and stomped his foot, "What else then!? Besides the fact we seemingly can never catch a freaking break!"

Apollo stood and held out his hands soothingly, "You two are taking the position of _king. _You will share it. However, that means you two are to be issued a queen."

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock, and she looked fearfully at Hera, "You _can't _be serious! Even if we do become the rulers, why can't I just be the queen!? Why does _this _has to happen!?"

"One of the ancient rules put into effect," Ares grunted and waved a hand at the fuming Zeus. "It was suppose to be for the mortal kings of old, but it applies to _all. _Any inheriting persons of a kingdom take the wife of the deceased, or in this case rejected, king. As long as she can bear children and the inheritor is not married already, the law stands."

"Wait," Percy held up his hands and pointed an unbelieving hand at the glaring former queen of the gods. "You're telling me-"

"Since, Hera was the last wife father had," Artemis interrupted. "It falls upon you two."

Hephaestus looked at he gaping demigods, "As the ancient rules pertain since you two did not marry, and both have been picked as the next rulers by fate; you two are subject to the law."

"I... I..." Annabeth stuttered and shook her head, "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid we are not," Zeus snarled. "Otherwise, I would find it sensible to throw the two of you into Tartarus already!"

The half-bloods exchanged unbelieving looks and looked over at the goddess of marriage, who for her part stubbornly avoided eye contact, "Are you guys being serious right now!?"

"Yes," Athena stood once more and stared down at their future 'kings'. "You two are to marry Hera."

* * *

><p>It took a whole hour to get the demigods to calm down after the meeting; both of them storming out of the throne room and thundering down the street, angrily stomping their feet at what they were expected to do.<p>

Apollo was issued the problem of finding them, knocking them out, and taking them to Athena's palace where the gods would turn them into immortals; although they wouldn't be awarded with their domains until the wedding reception, which they decided would take place in a fortnight, much to Percy and Annabeth's chagrin.

Hera herself had been quiet during the whole meeting; it was obvious to the demigods she had been arguing with the other gods before their arrival about this whole situation, however the odds were not in her favor. So, instead she settled with avoiding eye contact or glaring at the two half-bloods whenever they would look at her in the throne room.

It was nearly a day later when Annabeth and Percy would wake, an odd feeling resonating throughout their bodies as they adjusted to immortality.

"Seriously!?" Percy complained as he inspected his hands; taking note of the slight glow covering his skin now, "You guys couldn't wait until we were conscious!?"

"They did it so that we couldn't fight back," Annabeth gave her mother a pleading look. "Do we _have _to do this so soon!? You couldn't give us fifty or sixty years?"

"I'm sorry, but this was all bad timing." Athena gestured out the window, "Olympus is still recovering from the Titan and Giant War a few years ago, so we have to get you settled in so that we can continue with everything without too much distraction. That includes speeding both your immortality and wedding along."

"And what about this wedding!?" Percy exhaled in a frustrated manner. "What's going to happen!?"

Athena shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, "It is following the ways of old; meaning you two will marry her in a grand ceremony, and you will be inducted as the rulers at the same time. After the ceremony and towards the end of the reception, you two will leave with Hera to your palace. There you will be expected to _deflower _her and the marriage will be consummated. After that particular issue is done, you three will leave on a honeymoon of sorts."

"Deflower her?" Percy blinked in surprise. "The woman's got kids. I'm pretty sure she isn't a virgin."

"Her virginity can be restored," Annabeth muttered; looking at her mother. "That's what's going to happen right. The council will have her bathe in that sacred spring in Greece. The one that can clear taint, and restore someone to innocence. Aren't you?"

Athena nodded sadly, "We believe the best way to give you two an easy glide into the marriage would be to clean Hera of Zeus's claim on her. The only proof of their relationship will be their children, and you two will be her first once her virginity is restored."

"Why should we do this!?" Percy growled. "We've never gotten along with Hera! Why should we have to _marry _her!?"

"Because like it or not we are all slaves to fate," Athena retorted. "Even gods. Hera isn't any more happy than you two are, but there is nothing she can do. There is nothing anyone can do. We've already tried appealing to the fates; however, they are adamant that this is the way it must be. You three will be married, and eventually she will bear you both children and heirs. Perhaps once a child is born the fates will allow you to separate. However until then we must wait and see."

"I just," Annabeth sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I don't want to marry her. I don't want to even be in the same room as her, and now you expect me to get children off of her!? Mother, I know you're wise and all, but I'm pretty sure that's physically impossible."

"Not for goddesses," Athena shook her head. "You have the ability to change your body. When the time come to consummate the marriage, you can simply morph your parts to the correct anatomy for the job. After that, you can change your body back. Many goddesses do it. I know one third of Aphrodite's kids nowadays are children she has had with other women."

Percy groaned, "There's no getting out of this, is there?"

Athena shook her head, "Not unless you feel like arguing with the fates."

Wisdom's daughter sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Wonderful..."

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to wear this?"<p>

Aphrodite giggled as she adjusted the belt on Percy's toga. He and Annabeth stood in front of a large mirror in the love goddess's mansion, watching as she adjusted the gold colored togas designed to fit over the formal clothes they would wear to the wedding and their coronation. Meanwhile, they were told Hera would wear a white gown with gold trimming designed after what brides in the day of ancient Greece would wear to their weddings.

"It's because it's based on the old ways," Aphrodite explained; humming as she fixed Annabeth's toga. "Since we are following the ways of old time weddings, you are expected to wear something representing the era. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Well, you are the goddess of beauty," Annabeth remarked. "It'd be odd if you didn't."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Aphrodite replied, clicking her tongue as she worked. "There! Both of your outfits are done and fitted! In three days time, you two will be the talk of Olympus!"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged nervous looks. The wedding was only a few days away. The last week and a half had been nothing but king training and preparing for the wedding.

During the preparations they'd only seen fleeting glances of their soon to be queen, Hera had seemed to do all she could to avoid them. Obviously she was even more upset with the situation than they were, however she showed her displease by ignoring their existence.

Which was a stupid plan if they'd be having sex with her in 78 hours; that was sure to be extremely awkward.

"Aphrodite?" Annabeth hesitantly turned to her fellow goddess.

"Hmm," the love goddess turned to look at the blonde, "What did you need?"

Annabeth exchanged an uneasy glance with Percy, then steeled her mind and addressed the goddess, "We decided I would be the one to take Hera's virginity since Percy is too nervous and uncomfortable with the situation, however I am a bit hesitant too. What do I expect from her? How will she respond?"

Aphrodite cocked her head as she thought, "Well, when you first penetrate her and break her hymen it's going to cause her pain. You know that I assume?"

Annabeth nodded and looked expectantly at the immortal woman; Percy also turning his attention to the older woman. Aphrodite continued, "In my experience with woman I have been with, I've found some adjust better if you pull out after breaking the barrier and give her time for the pain to past, while some adjust better if you push in more and give her time to adjust to your size. However, it isn't Hera's first time making love, so I would ask her. If she has you pull out, I'd wait a minute or two before continuing. If she has you stay inside, I'd try to hold her hips in place. Instinctively, she will jerk away from you when you first penetrate her, so you would have to be careful as you push deeper into her so you will not cause more pain. If her hips are jerking around, it'd only give her more discomfort."

Percy nodded, "I guess we'll ask her then. See which she prefers."

"It's interesting though," Aphrodite hummed. "Some demigods would not care if she experienced pain; with everything she's done in the Giant War I find it interesting you two are taking her comfort into mind."

"We may of had our differences, but this is different," Annabeth stated. "It's something we're both being forced into. I'm not going to rape her or have sex with her while she's squirming in pain underneath me. Neither of us are that kind of person, and it's something we would never consider doing to Hera. Even if she's caused some trouble in the past, this is a whole different situation."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow as Percy nodded in agreement with his girlfriends' word before a smile over took her face, "I think Hera will appreciate that."

* * *

><p>"What do you think it'll be like? Married life?" Percy asked; running a finger through Annabeth's blonde hair as they reclined on the couch. After they were brought to Olympus Apollo had shown them to a small guest villa he had near his palace where they would be staying until their own palace was finished on the same day as their wedding. (Which happened to be tomorrow.)<p>

Annabeth lifted her head from where it rested on Percy's chest; looking into her boyfriend's eyes, "I think it'll be different for sure. Hera will probably throw something sharp at us every hour or so; probably still send cows after me too."

"Might wipe my memory whenever there's an anniversary," Percy grinned and bumped his forehead against the blonde's. "Then she'll use that as an excuse to get mad at me for forgetting."

The immortal daughter of Athena snorted and nodded, "Most likely seaweed brain. You forget everything anyway. Probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Percy faked a hurt look, "Wise girl that was mean."

"Get used to it," Annabeth leaned her head back against Percy's chest; her eyes blinked slowly as she turned and looked at the clock. "It's getting late."

The demigods groaned as they stood and stretched, before exchanging a quick kiss and heading to their respective rooms. After being together for over three years, there were times when they'd share a bed; however, as it was the night before their wedding (even if it was to Hera), they'd decided to sleep in different rooms.

Preparing for bed didn't take long, and it wasn't long before the two of them were sleeping soundly in their rooms; although it was only in the morning when the nervousness and jitters really set in.

"I really hate this tux man," Percy said; adjusting his tie for the hundredth time, causing the satyr who tied it to correctly fix it once more. "First rule I'm making once I become king is no stupid tuxedos' or suits. They suck."

"Yes Lord Perseus," the satyr held back a smile. "I'm sure they do."

"It's just Percy," the son of Poseidon complained. "No Lord required."

"Yes Percy," the satyr nodded before stepping back. "You're dressed and ready. You can head to the council room for the ceremony."

The demigod turned immortal sighed as he stepped off the pedestal, "I suppose there's no avoiding it. Man, I'm getting married. Although, this isn't quite the way I was expecting it to be honest."

"I don't think any of us were expecting this," a familiar voice remarked; causing Percy to grin as he spun around to greet the visitors.

"Grover!" Percy went to hug his best friend; wrapping his arms around the lord of the wild in a bear hug, "You made it!"

"Don't forget us!"

The son of Poseidon's smile stretched across his face as he saw the other young men entering the room. Jason, Nico, Will, Leo, and Frank all smiled back; each of them dressed in elegant suits for the wedding.

"Bro!" Leo smacked a hand against Percy's back, "So, you're marrying Tia Callida? You sure know how to pick 'em."

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Percy complained as he fiddled with his belt. "We _have _too. Apparently the fates think it's a good idea."

"Yeah," Will shook his head. "But it's _Hera. _I can't even imagine how Annabeth is going to get along with her; they'll probably glare at eachother over dinner or something."

Nico snorted, "Sex is going to be awkward."

Percy's face felt hot, "Dude, lets not talk about that. Annabeth and I are already crazy nervous about it. It doesn't help that Hera won't even _talk _to us; at all."

The son of Hades shrugged, "Sorry. I was just stating a fact."

"Your facts hurt me."

"Umm," Frank pointed at the clock. "Time to go. Ceremony starts in fifteen minutes."

Percy sighed and rotated his shoulders; simultaneously popping his neck, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>They started with the coronation first.<p>

Annabeth and Percy kneeled in front of the new formed thrones; Athena and Poseidon stood in front of their respective children, "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. By order of the fates, you are to be instated as the rulers of Olympus and married to Hera; Goddess of marriage and former queen of Olympus. Do you accept?"

The two demigods turned immortals looked up at the Olympians and nodded, "We do."

As soon as the words were said, a glow erupted around their bodies and they shot to their feet. Everyone averted their eyes; demigods, gods, nature spirits, and the satyrs all looking away from the burning light.

It took a few moments for the light to fade, but as soon as it did everyone could see the difference. They looked at least five years older; appearing somewhere around mid to late twenties, an aura of power originated from their bodies, and they were each at least half a foot taller.

"Perseus Jackson," Poseidon began. "God of demigods, tides, loyalty, and humanity."

"Annabeth Chase," Athena spoke. "Goddess of architecture, planning, and education."

Said gods were currently looking at themselves in amazement, then turned to acknowledge the others as they all kneeled. Even Zeus (although he was glaring balefully at them from where he was positioned).

"Now what?" Percy asked; looking sideways at his father.

Aphrodite stood and squealed, "The wedding!" The love goddess snapped her fingers and suddenly everything shifted. Percy and Annabeth now stood on a platform, while the guests had been transported into rows of seating. The thrones seemed to disappear from the room. It was then the mighty entrance doors to the council room slid open, and Hestia and another goddess stood at the entry point.

It was with a jolt that the new rulers of Olympus realized it was Hera standing with the hearth goddess. The marriage goddess looked completely different than before; it was still obviously her, but she looked so much younger. As if a decade had been cut from her actual age appearance.

However, despite the elaborate makeup covering her face; Percy and Annabeth could still see the frown lines and the bags around her eyes.

She obviously wasn't taking this as well as anyone thought she would.

Hestia began to walk down the center isle, the onlookers all rising out of their seats to watch the future queen being delivered to the two gods waiting near the front. Hera's eye's were tired and sad, as if she had already exhausted what fight she had left inside.

Percy and Annabeth dutifully walked down the five steps leading to the entry path to meet Hestia and receive Hera as they had been taught in the rehearsal; Hestia kissed her sister once on the cheek before stepping back to stand by Hephaestus and Ares in the front row. Hera allowed the two demigods to link their arms through hers and led the goddess up the stairs to the platform.

The goddess was dressed in a beautiful white ancient greek wedding gown with gold lining to match their own outfits. Her hair was curled and pulled into a loose, elegant bun. Her bangs framed her face, and her hands and forearms were covered by silky white gloves.

Percy had a white tuxedo, with a golden toga over; Annabeth meanwhile, wore a white pantsuit and a golden toga also pulled over her clothes.

Once they reached the platform, the two former half-bloods pulled the long white gloves off of Hera's hands; leaving the smooth skin exposed as they each held one of her hands, just as Athena explained they would have to do.

The ceremony wasn't anything special after that, they each slid a ring onto her ring finger; the two pieces of jewelry clicking together to form a larger, more beautiful ring.

There wasn't any 'You may kiss the bride' either. That wasn't something either party wanted to do in front of a large crowd.

It wasn't long until they found themselves sitting in the middle of a large banquet; watching the other party goers as they traversed the area and made small talk. Several came up to talk to them, while the demigods would wave Percy and Annabeth over to their own tables to talk or catch up; commenting on the coronation and wedding ceremony.

Hera sat blankly at the head table; her seat positioned between her new spouses. The goddess stared emotionlessly at the others, politely greeting those who would approach her to make small talk.

However, she wasn't invested. And more than a few times, Percy and Annabeth would catch her trying to sneak outside or to the bathroom in the corner of their eyes.

At the same time, a growing sense of unease took place in their stomachs as the time for the consummation grew closer and closer. Time didn't seem to move along slow enough, and more often than not; Percy or Annabeth would check the clock only to see that half an hour had passed.

Their nervousness peaked around the time Hermes approached them, and confirmed their fears, "It's time for the party to come to a close. It's passed the seven hour mark; we need to get going with the next step."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged hesitant looks, before they sighed and nodded at Hermes, "What do we do?"

The messenger gods' slightly mischievous smile did nothing to help settle the butterflies dancing in their stomachs.

* * *

><p>It had been ridiculously easy for the two demigods to sneak Hera out of the reception; they'd walked up to her, picked her up, and carried her out the back entrance with only a few taking notice.<p>

Just as Hermes as said; Hera hadn't fought. Instead she seemed to resign herself to her fate, and relax in Percy's arms.

The traveler god had shown them where their new temple was; the building had been completed only a few hours ago, but the Cyclopes had assured them that it was as safe as can be.

Once they'd entered through the front door, Percy had passed the goddess to Annabeth; Hera had to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck in order to steady herself as she was handled. The goddess pursed her lips and looked down; avoiding eye contact.

Throughout the ceremony and reception she hadn't said a word to them.

"Are you going to be this quiet all the time?" Annabeth asked; climbing the stairs easily, "This marriage might just work then."

"I've already given enough," Hera snapped. "My voice is the one thing I still govern, it's the one thing I can still deny people. Including the new _rulers of Olympus._"

"You're her queen," Percy muttered. "You're also a ruler. You're insulting yourself."

"I don't care," Hera retorted. Her arms crossing across her chest as Annabeth entered the master bedroom and set her down.

The three of them stared at eachother awkwardly for a moment. Finally, after a minute of silence Annabeth sighed and looked at the goddess, "We've got a job to do."

Percy shuffled on his feet as Hera's eyes seemed to dim, "So..."

"I'll get ready." Hera interrupted, "Just... just give me a moment."

With that said; the goddess disappeared into the bathroom, her hands working on untying the band holding her hair up. The door shut behind her; signaling the other two's time to prepare themselves.

They slipped off their shoes, toga's, and most of the outer layers of their clothing. Annabeth brushed out her hair, wiped the makeup Aphrodite had put on her off her face, and made sure she hadn't forgot anything.

Percy did the same; only standing up when he was in his undershirt and boxers.

Annabeth was in a tank top and legging shorts she had wore underneath the pantsuit she'd been forced into.

They waited for a few minutes until they heard the bathroom door click open, and turned to watch as Hera stepped out in a silk bathrobe. Her hair had been let down, her face wiped of most her makeup.

"Well," Hera crossed her arms impatiently. "Can we get this over with?"

Percy and Annabeth gave eachother hesitant looks, when Annabeth stepped up. The new goddess grabbed the marriage deity and led her to the bed; gently she pushed her into a sitting position, causing Hera to arch an eyebrow, "You're going first?"

"Yes," Annabeth glared. "I'm going first. Problem?"

Hera shook her head, "Not like I can do anything about it."

The blonde's eyes seemed to dim at that; however, she continued her ministrations on the brunette goddess. Her hands pushed apart the top of the older woman's robe; slowly exposing the mounds of flesh occupying her chest. Then she untied the knot around the robe holding the cover up closed, allowing the rest of the goddess's naked body to be exposed.

Annabeth's hands ghosted over Hera's chest, cupping the breasts briefly before the former demigod grasped the other's shoulders and pulled the rest of the robe off her body. Hera bit her lip as her new wife guided her down onto her back; anxiously squirming as she watched the grey calculating eyes sweep over her in a seemingly predatory tone.

Percy settled on the bed next to them; watching with a hint of a blush on his tanned face.

The daughter of Athena undressed quickly; her toned body pressed against the one underneath her, and Annabeth carefully spread the other's legs apart.

Hera tensed noticeably, "Be quick with it. It's only going to hurt if you go slow the first thrust."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth propped herself onto her elbows, "I can always pull out and give you sometime to allow the sting to fade."

The queen shook her head, "Doesn't work for me. Stay inside and let me get used to it. It's been a while since I've last been in this position, so I can't remember how long it's going to take me though."

"It's alright," Percy rubbed her shoulder. "We have some time on our hands."

The blonde woman closed her eyes and focused on changing her body. Sure enough, a large member rose from between her legs; large enough for Hera to stiffen when she felt it against her thigh.

Percy arched an eyebrow when he saw it, "And you say _I _have an ego wise girl?"

Annabeth blushed, "Shut up, I've never done this before."

"Hurry," Hera tried to adjust underneath the blushing woman. "I want to get this over with, or else the suspense might end up hurting more than the sex."

The new ruler rolled her eyes and licked two fingers, reaching down between their bodies so that she could rub against Hera's center.

The older immortal gasped and grasped at Annabeth's back as she was checked and prepared by her new consort; her hips moving involuntarily against the fingers rubbing against her clit. Annabeth chewed on her lip uncertainly, "You're barely wet. If I pushed in, it wouldn't of been much better than taking you dry!"

"Well excuse me!" Hera growled; although Annabeth and Percy could see the pleasure she was trying to fight. "I didn't really plan to enjoy this!"

"And I'm not planning on it either!" Annabeth snarled, "But I don't want to cause you pain! We may not get along that well, but this is entirely different! If we want to make any part of this work, we have to try! And that means treating eachother with respect and dignity; _especially when we're in bed like this!_"

Hera looked like she wanted to cuss her out, instead she sighed and nodded her head, "Fine! Just stop touching me there, you've already prepared me!"

Annabeth complied and pulled her fingers away; pushing the queen's legs apart with her thighs, and positioning the head of her new member at the other's entrance.

"Are you ready?" The younger female looked at the older, waiting for confirmation.

Hera nodded slowly, and Annabeth closed her eyes and pushed in.

Immediately, Hera's whole body jerked away from the blonde. Her eyes clenched shut as she cursed in ancient greek, and Annabeth pressed securely against the one underneath her; simultaneously pulling her close and burying her head in the marriage goddess's neck.

She moved her hip forward until she was fully sheathed inside of the brunette; Percy reached over to rub his hand in smoothing circles across the lower part of Hera's abdomen, much like he had done the first time Annabeth and he had slept together.

Only she couldn't remember it hurting enough to cause tears; just like how Hera had escaping her closed eyes.

"I forgot how much this hurt," the marriage goddess murmured, wrapping her arms around Annabeth's neck. "I'm _never _doing this again."

"Fine by me," the blonde muttered; trying to focus on anything but the insanely pleasurable way Hera's warmth clenched around her member.

Percy noticed the look on her face and smirked, "Difficult, isn't it?"

"Shut up seaweed brain."

"Rude."

"Can you two stop!?" Hera asked; carefully moving her hips in a circular motion, testing how sensitive she was.

Annabeth looked down at her, "Can I move or do you need more time?"

Hera flexed her toes; her face was uncertain and a little scared. Annabeth wondered if that was because of Zeus; how well did he treat her? Did he make sex uncomfortable or even painful for her?

The new 'king' of Olympus wasn't raging to find out, but she'd definitely look into it; at least so that she could avoid any problems in the future.

"Move," Hera moved her hands down Annabeth's back. "Slowly, until I say otherwise."

Annabeth complied. Although, she couldn't help but notice with growing concern that Hera never did stop crying.

* * *

><p>Percy's thrusts were wild, yet restrained. As if he was itching to be let loose, but was afraid to hurt the whimpering woman underneath him.<p>

Annabeth had managed to get through the first round at a reasonable pace; Hera had even seemed to enjoy it somewhat, which is something Annabeth hadn't expected. She'd went one more time with the goddess, opting to let Hera ride her instead of keeping the woman on her back the whole time.

Percy seemed to have the same idea, currently starting in missionary position.

Any pain Hera had from first being taken was only a dull ache in the back of her mind, as she seemed enjoying it enough to allow Percy to lift her hips off the bed and thrust his own against hers'; working to reach completion.

She didn't moan a whole lot; probably because some part of her mind reminded her she was suppose to hate these particular people.

If only she wasn't married to them.

To her defense, Annabeth and Percy hadn't moaned much either. But that was only because they were still a bit awkward with the situation.

It was then Percy pressed down against her body; screwing her into the mattress as he reached his end with a long groan. Hera shuddered as she felt him explode inside her; his seed mixing with Annabeth's within the marriage goddess's fertile womb.

Percy pulled out and flopped onto his back with a content sigh, "Done."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You're not going again?"

The son of Poseidon shook his head, "I'm tired, and I think Hera's a bit worn out. Between you and me, we've been at it for an hour."

"He's right," Hera sighed and pulled the covers up over her body. "I'm tired. If we have sex again tonight, I might fall asleep."

Annabeth shrugged and laid back against the mattress, "Fine. Good night."

Percy and Annabeth fell asleep pretty quick after that; the day's events catching up to them and lulling the two new gods into a deep sleep.

Hera blinked slowly and wiped the tears from her face, careful not to wake the two surrounding her. She pressed a hand to her stomach as she fought back the unease inside her, before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And part one is done!<strong>_

_**BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! I LOVE HEARING YOUR RESPONSES! **_

_**Until the next time~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my pretties! Here is another chapter! And due to popular demand, this story probably will be more than three chapters. However, it will not be as long as my others. Probably only four or five.**_

_**Rated M for a reason!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p>"Hera?"<p>

Annabeth bit her lip as she looked at the sleeping woman wrapped in the comforter. She knew she should have came up to Hera's chambers sooner, but she'd gotten caught up watching a movie with Percy and lost track of the time.

Now she was late to preform her wifely duties.

After another minute of silence, Annabeth gently nudged the goddess awake; the queen of Olympus's eyes slowly slid open, "What?-"

"It's Thursday," the daughter of Athena looked down. "You fell asleep. I guess I kept you waiting too long."

"If you think I stay awake at night waiting for you to slink in here, you're sorely mistaken," Hera grumbled, crossing her arms and turning her head away from the blonde hovering above her.

Annabeth frowned, "I never said that."

They glared at eachother for a minute, before Hera relented and kicked the covers off her, "Don't take too long, I want to go back to sleep."

The former demigod sighed and shook her head; her hands hiked Hera's nightgown up her thighs and over the woman's hips, then Annabeth hooked her fingers into the white panties covering the goddess's most private parts and pulled the undergarment down the smooth legs.

Hera turned her head away, if it was out of shame or disgust, Annabeth didn't know. The goddess never could bare to look at them during sex. She hated them, it was obvious. She hated the position she was left in.

But the most obvious way to tell she detested being married to them, was the fact that they'd never even kissed.

No, that was something Hera believed people did when they were in love. And they were most certainly not in love.

Annabeth unbuckled her shorts and pulled them down to her knees; then she leaned forward and pushed Hera's thighs apart with her hips, changing her body to the best anatomy for the job.

It wasn't something that she particularly liked to do, but the other Olympians told them Hera had to conceive an heir to solidify their rule. However, their godly wife hadn't been too pleased to submit to them whenever they felt like it, so they'd worked out a schedule with the stubborn goddess.

Every other weeknight, either Annabeth or Percy would visit her room before the goddess went to bed, do their job, then leave her alone until the cycle repeated. To increase their chances of conception, they'd both make the short journey to Hera's chambers on the weekends; hopefully doubling the chance of a pregnancy occurring.

It'd been two weeks since they started, and it seemed to be working okay. They'd do the do, not talk the next day or two, then do the do again.

However, they hadn't counted in the emotion toll it would put them through.

For one, no matter how much they fought it, they were a tad bit jealous. Especially whenever Zeus sneaked around Hera.

The thunder god was still super powerful, still hugely respected by demigods and immortals alike, but he was not king anymore.

More importantly, he was not married to Hera anymore.

It made them angry whenever they caught the old king openly flirting with her, or trying to get the goddess to kiss or sneak off with him to his palace, and they especially hated the fact that they'd caught him groping a protesting Hera _way _more than once.

It infuriated them so much, they'd kicked Zeus off Olympus for the rest of the month; only allowing him back when the lying bastard promised not to flirt with Hera anymore.

Two days later they caught him pinning their struggling wife to the ground in the sacred gardens; her dress ripped open down the front, showing how her undergarments had been torn from her person in an effort to expose her naked body. Hera had kept her legs clenched shut to keep the obviously excited rapist from violating what was no longer his to touch.

Annabeth had raged and backhanded the god off the brunette goddess, while Percy drew Riptide and used the flat of the blade as a bat of sorts to smash down against the god's head and knock the dazed male into unconsciousness.

Then, they took Hera to the infirmary and arranged a emergency council meeting in order to discus what should be done for this transgression. As the meeting continued, other goddesses came forward with stories of what Zeus did to them and horrors others had caught him doing to Hera.

It was there they learned Hera had left him in the months coming up to his dethronement to escape an emotionally and _physically _abusive marriage. It was there other victims of the thunder god came forward, and a collective agreement was made.

After hours of careful consideration, the final verdict had been reached.

In retaliation for the sky god attempting to rape Hera and all his crimes against women in the past, Percy and Annabeth performed their first major punishment as the rulers of Olympus; the two had banished Zeus from Olympus for three thousand years, sending him to Seattle to work for the Amazons in an effort to teach the arrogant fool some humility and control.

It helps that they also placed inhibitors on his powers, limiting his strength to that of a clear sighted mortal; not to mention that they also cursed him to feel only pain whenever he had sex, effectively preventing him from getting any ideas about his amazon masters.

Many had been happy with the punishment, many thought it cruel, while others thought they hadn't done enough. In the end, they stayed firm in the sentence, causing others around them to begin to realize their new rulers would not be as tolerant with crimes of this nature as Zeus had been in the past.

Annabeth planted her hands on either side of Hera's shoulders', bringing her recollection of what had happened to an end.

She positioned herself at her queen's entrance, and pushed into her with one easy thrust. The first couple of times they'd slept with her, Hera hadn't allowed herself to be 'properly prepared' for them to penetrate her. To Annabeth and Percy's horror, they hadn't known until they saw that Hera was still bleeding after two weeks of having sex.

After that they'd told her enough. Percy especially had been worried and disturbed by that, and they'd worked out another deal that had the queen allowing her core to reach the point of easy penetration. In return Hera asked for a separate room from them.

"Not so fast," Hera murmured and adjusted her position. "I've been sore all afternoon."

Annabeth muttered an apology, and adjusted her position; instead of smacking her hips against the goddess, she pushed until the length was fully engulfed by the warmth and grinded against the brunette in slow circles.

The woman underneath her kept her head turned away as she let out a small sigh and moved against the blonde.

They stayed like that all the way through, the session coming to an end when Annabeth's movements sharpened; her hips twitched and the muscles of the woman's back tensed with awkward thrusts as a roaring orgasm overcame the dominant lover.

Annabeth buried her head in the crook on Hera's neck, letting out a frantic snarl as she came inside her queenly wife; Hera instinctively tilted her hips upwards to allow gravity to drag the other's essence into her womb and hopefully her body would nurture the daughter of Athena's seed and allow it to grow into an heir for Percy and Annabeth to present to Olympus in order for the other Olympians to get off their back, and so that they could stop this ridiculous 'schedule' they had going.

Beads of sweat rolled down the back of Annabeth's neck, her body shook with exhilaration as she rode out her finale; lifting Hera's hips off the bed and down again to gain more pleasure from her release.

Annabeth pulled out and morphed her body back to normal; Hera sighed and began to pull her dress back down over her hips when the daughter of Athena reached out and stopped her, "Wait."

The queen offered a confused look, "What's wrong?"

Her wife didn't respond, instead she flipped the brunette onto her stomach and pulled the goddess into her lap. Her front brushed against Hera's back, and Annabeth gently hiked the other's dress up as she ran a hand down between the older woman's legs, "I want to try something."

Hera groaned and arched her back when the blonde moved her hand to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance; shaky uneven breaths escaped her, "What... What are you doing?"

"I told you," Annabeth lifted her hand and licked her fingers before returning to the job she had set for herself. "I want to try something."

She didn't speak after that; her actions would portray her feelings easier than her words could.

Hera gasped and moaned; her hips moved against the hand violating her, and she leaned her head back against Annabeth's shoulder. The blonde bit lightly the skin exposed to her on the other's pale neck; Hera cried out and fisted her hands into the bed sheets. Her face was flushed a wonderful shade of red, and the daughter of Athena felt a hot shot of arousal bolt into her groin.

The queen screamed out her orgasm in ecstasy; Annabeth's thumb rubbing fast little circles into the goddess's clit that had Hera's legs shaking in need. She arched into the daughter of Athena; the blonde's free hand coming up to fondle one of the brunette's heaving breasts.

Then it was quiet, the only sound being the heavy pants Hera made as she fought to catch her breath.

Annabeth released her and watched silently as the godly woman fixed her dress, laid back down on her bed, and finally cocooned the comforter around her body as she fell back asleep. The ruler of Olympus stood up from the bed and exited the room, her mind storming with dozens of thoughts as she entered her own chambers she shared with Percy and gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I hate council meetings," Percy muttered; his sea green eyes flashing in annoyance. "I've only been to two and I'm already sick of them."<p>

"That's the life of a king," Hera replied. She shuffled in her seat as she read over the next report, "Get used to it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes from where she sat across the table, "We're trying."

Their queen huffed and went back to the report; Percy stared at her for a minute before tearing his head away as a blush overcame his face. Annabeth him a curious look to which he mouthed, 'Feel funny.'

Hera crossed her legs and set the report down, looking up at the two, "What's wrong now?"

"I..." Percy nervously adjusted his shirt collar, "I don't know, I'm just... hot."

"Hot as in the temperature is too high?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she picked up her water glass, "I can change the thermostat."

The son of Poseidon blushed and looked away. Hera widened her eyes before a laugh tore out of her throat, "He's got an erection!"

Annabeth choked on her water and covered her mouth, "What!? You've never gotten a random one before!"

"I can usually hold it back," Percy rocked in his seat. "But this one _really _does not want to go away."

Hera blinked, "How soon did you feel it come on?"

"No warning," Percy chewed on his lip. "It's so bad it physically _hurts_."

Annabeth shot up in her chair, "Eros! That's one of his arrows, it boosts your fertility and gives you a... you know..."

Percy looked around, "I don't see him."

"He can hide," Hera frowned. "Even from godly presences."

"But, why me?" Percy whined, "What did I do?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I don't kno- OW!" She jumped out of her seat and looked around; her jeans bulged around her crotch, "HE SHOT ME!"

Hera growled, "The other council members. They've been pushing for the heir, they put him up to this."

"What do you mean?" Percy strained; his hands were shaking.

"The fertility arrow," Annabeth explained as she inspected the problem in her pants. "It's meant to give anyone with the ability to sire children a 100% boost. If we slept with Hera right now, she would become pregnant. It's guaranteed."

"Oh," Percy's face turned red. "So... what do we do?"

Hera's face was unreadable, her back was ramrod straight. Annabeth and Percy looked at her expectantly, silently waiting for her verdict. After another second of silence the goddess spoke, "_Fine. _Meet me in my chambers in ten minutes."

With that she stormed off, her tense posture telling everyone what she thought of the situation.

* * *

><p>"Oh gods," Hera groaned as she adjusted between them. "I can't do this. It's too much."<p>

"You've done it before," Annabeth gently encouraged her. "Just... down."

Hera sank onto the two lengths at her entrance and cried out; Annabeth steadied the brunette's hips as Percy rubbed her lower back in soothing circles to help relieve some of the pressure, "It's okay, you're okay."

"Alright," the queen wiggled her hips experimentally. "Give me a few minutes."

Percy nodded and tried not to look the goddess in the eye, knowing she'd probably glare at him. They'd only done this once before, (they were amazed Hera had let them), and remembered how long it had took Hera to adjust to having two members inside of her.

Now they did this because they only had one shot, and Annabeth figured if they had two children born the others would be satisfied with an heir for each ruler.

Hera had agreed, but she still cursed and cussed them out for ten minutes afterwards.

"Okay," the older woman sighed. "Move."

They obeyed, and moved as in sync as they could manage. The combined tightness of Hera's warmth and the fact that their members' were pushing against eachother caused Annabeth to finish first after nearly ten minutes; Hera stiffened when she felt the blonde explode within her, and it certainly didn't help that Percy was obviously not far behind.

Annabeth pulled out and fell back; her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she passed out from exhaustion.

Percy leaned back onto the bed with Hera on his lap; the goddess was grinding against him, pulling his aching member closer and closer to completion.

It was then the son of Poseidon came with a groan, and emptied himself into their wife.

Hera shook as she felt him inside of her; his essence raging into her womb.

The son of the sea god fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, and Hera blinked as a wave of tiredness drained from her body; her strength and energy being sent into her abdomen where the new lives slowly began the early stages of development.

The goddess climbed off her husband, and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies; she pulled her robe off the ground, and wrapped it around herself before heading into the bathroom.

She needed a shower after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months Later<strong>

"It has to be twins," Athena stated; inspecting the growing swell of her former mother-in-law's stomach. "A single babe would not take up that much space."

Percy placed a hand on his wife's pregnant belly, "I think it is. Or maybe triplets?"

"If I have triplets, I'll kill you." Hera grumbled and crossed her arms, "Labor is already bad enough with one child. I don't want to give birth three times."

"You're overreacting Hera," Apollo grinned from his throne; the council was currently discussing idea's about the future princes or princesses. "Three little angels."

"I'll remember that when I need a babysitter," Annabeth smirked from her throne. "Three little angels right?"

Apollo paled.

"I wonder what they'll look like," Aphrodite squealed. "I mean Hera is gorgeous! Annabeth is beautiful, and Percy is so handsome! These children will be adorable!"

"If it's a girl, she's not dating." Poseidon crossed his arms protective grandparent style, "Ever."

"I think you're all making assumptions," Artemis said, gesturing to where Hera was dealing with a cooing Demeter as she felt the babies kick against her sister's stomach. "They haven't even been born yet."

"Well, it _is _a big deal," Ares grunted, waving a hand in his mother's direction. "The last time an heir to an era was born was when Enyo and I arrived. These kids inherit Olympus if anything ever puts Mom and the punks out of order."

Hephaestus grumbled lightly as he worked on the invention in his lap, "True, but this situation is different Ares."

"He's right," Dionysus drawled as he gulped down his diet coke. "It's the first time demigods have ever been put into a position of power like this; it's the first time Hera has had a brat in a long time too."

Hera glared at the wine god, "Call my children a brat again, and I will extend your sentence to only drinking water."

Dionysus whimpered in horror.

"Anyway," Percy returned to his throne. "Now, let's go over the criteria."

"Wow," Annabeth remarked and looked at her boyfriend. "You used 'criteria' correctly."

"How goes Zeus's punishment?" Percy asked; pointedly ignoring Annabeth's teasing words. "Has he made _any _progress?"

Artemis stood to address the council, "I'm afraid he has not. It's been over a year, and while it may be a short time for a god, my father has changed very little despite the radical labor the amazons have put him up too. Although, Hylla has stated that my father's ban on intercourse has been upheld, and he shows very little interest in women at the moment."

"Good," Hera muttered - crossing her arms over her chest.

Athena looked to her daughter, "If we want Zeus to undergo a complete change of heart, we must give him time. For a man who has lived a life he did for so many years, the change won't be as quick as a couple of years. It's more like a few decades or even centuries. Then, he still has to live out the rest of his sentence."

Annabeth nodded, "True. True."

"Next is the upcoming winter solstice," Demeter stood up. "We are being more open and welcoming more and more demigods onto Olympus, and with the coronation of Percy and Annabeth, morale has been at an all time high towards Olympus. I suggest we invite the entirety of the two camps for the celebration. I could even get some special cereal fo-"

"Uh, that sounds like a great idea," Hermes quickly interrupted the harvest goddess. "What do you two think?"

The messenger god turned to look at the two rulers; the ones who had the final say in everything. The two former half-bloods exchanged looks, having a quick and quiet discussion, before they returned their attention to the council and nodded at Hermes and Demeter, "That's an excellent idea! Go ahead and start with the plans!"

The two Olympians grinned gratefully at two leaders, before returning to their thrones.

"And what about monsters?" Hephaestus's voice rumbled from his throne, "Are we allowed to visit our demigod children now? Can we protect them if they get into trouble?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, "Yes. You can visit your children, and you can protect them from danger too. However, only with situations where it's likely they will be either killed or terribly injured. As much as I'd like to tell you all to go out and save them from every little monster that comes their way, we can't do that. They're still demigods, and they'll have to learn to fend for themselves or surviving until adulthood would be a huge challenge for them."

The other gods all muttered agreements, and continued to discuss problems until the meeting came to an end.

Hera rubbed the swell of her stomach, thinking of the world her children would grow up in.

Due to Annabeth and Percy taking control, it seems like a better place than before; no matter how much the marriage goddess hates to admit it.

She supposed it didn't matter anyway; in a couple of weeks, she'll be long gone from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>Percy woke to a dull ache in his head; the sun shone brightly on the horizon as Apollo made his ascent into the sky, but their was a dull feeling in the son of Poseidon's chest.<p>

He felt like he was missing something, something very important.

The immortal turned and lightly shook Annabeth awake, the former demigoddess groaned and slowly opened her grey eyes, "My head's killing me."

"Me too," Percy smiled lightly at her as they climbed out of bed; pulling on their robes to block out the slight chill echoing around their room.

"Why is it so cold?" Annabeth frowned, "Hera hates the cold. She'd throw a fit right now."

Percy winced and rubbed his head, "I don't know. It's six-thirty right now, we can turn on the heat before she gets up."

The daughter of Athena stiffened and rubbed her aching head, "Six-thirty? Percy it was only noon last I checked."

"Noon?" The ruler of Olympus grasped his head as the memories came back to him, "I thought we were watching TV, and eating the sandwich Hera ma-"

Annabeth hissed and pointed an accusing finger in the direction of Hera's room, "She _drugged _us! That's why our heads are hurting so much! She must of mixed it into the sandwich!"

"What!?" Percy growled, "Why!? What's she got to gain out of that!? That's grounds for banishment!"

"Banishment," Annabeth muttered, cupping her chin in her hand. "The temperature..."

The blonde's face paled, "You don't think she _left _do you?"

Percy's eyes widened in alarm, "She wouldn't! Not while she's pregnant!"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Annabeth mumbled and made for the door, "We need to check her room, and make sure this isn't all some false alarm. For all we know, she could be in there asleep."

The dark-haired male nodded and followed the blonde out of their master chambers. The route to Hera's room was short, as it was located right down the hall. Annabeth came to a stop in front of the doors as Percy reached up and knocked once, "Hera!? You awake?"

No answer.

Annabeth bit her lip and rapped against the door three times, "Hera! Are you in there?"

No answer.

Percy nearly snarled in frustration; all his fears coming to life. What if she had left? For Olympus's sake, she was pregnant! With _their _children too! She wouldn't dream of it, would she?

It was there they made their decision. Annabeth grabbed the door handles and forced the French doors open; the two of them sweeping into the room like a sheriff after a lost criminal.

The room didn't look any different to most people, but that didn't fool Percy and Annabeth. They'd been coming in here almost every night the last year or so. They could _feel _the wrongness emanating from the area.

The son of Poseidon went to the closet and opened the door to look inside, "Nothing! Annabeth all her clothes are gone!"

Annabeth chewed on her lip as searched through the bathroom, "Same here! Everything except the furniture has been cleaned out!"

"Wonderful," Percy groaned and rubbed his face. "Let's go. We need to call a council meeting."

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "We can do this with five gods knowing what happened. If we tell the others, Olympus will panic. And Hera can slip away without notice in all the chaos."

"Who?" The son of Poseidon asked, "Who do we need?"

"You'll see," Annabeth stated; dragging the other after her as they marched out of the cold, empty chambers.

* * *

><p>"So," Hermes scratched his head. "Hera drugged you, gathered her stuff, and slipped off?"<p>

"Basically," Percy admitted; his hands felt clammy, and his back was stiff from sitting so still. "We need your guys' help to find her."

"How long has she been gone?" Artemis asked; the huntress, Hermes, Hebe, Apollo, and Athena all sat at the table in the wisdom goddess's study, looking to see what they were suppose to do.

Annabeth thought for a moment, "We have to say eighteen hours at the most, six at the least."

"What about _where _she might of run off to?" Apollo wondered, "Has she said anything to you that might point in the right direction?"

"Actually," the daughter of Athena pointed at Hebe. "That's why she's here."

Hebe squeaked, "Me?"

"It makes sense," Athena stated. "You were the closest to your mother out of all your siblings. Surely, if anyone would know, it would be you."

"I..I.." Hebe gulped and tugged on her hair, "I don't know the exact location, but I think I know the area she went."

"The area?" Hermes asked.

Hebe nodded, "She was always talking about the great lakes for some reason. I never could understand why. It was all she talked about the last few months."

"Months?" Annabeth groaned, "She's been planning this all along, and we never even noticed!?"

"Hera's tricky," Artemis sighed. "She could out plan anyone except Athena."

Athena nodded, "It's true. The queen is very smart. She had to be in order to rule Olympus for so long with my father."

"Well, we have to be smarter then," Percy decided.

"Hermes," Annabeth turned to the messenger god. "Monitor all sites around the great lakes, camera's, mail orders, anything that leaves a physical trail. She has to slip up somewhere."

The salty haired god saluted them and flashed out, as Annabeth turned to the archery twins, "Apollo, when you drive the sun keep an eye out in that area. Artemis, if you can, take the Hunters and sneak around over there. See if you can find any evidence she had been there previously."

Apollo gave a thumbs up and flashed out. Artemis crossed her arms and nodded twice, before flashing out as well.

"Hebe," Percy looked at the youth goddess. "If your mother tries to contact you, _tell us_. I know she is your parent and everything, but those children inside her are ours too. We don't want anything bad to happen, and we won't punish her for this. We just want her back in eyesight."

The caramel brunette haired female smiled lightly at the two, "Okay." Then quickly exited the building.

Annabeth turned to face her mother, "Mom, if you can think of anything else we can do, please tell us."

Athena smiled at her daughter and gently brushed the hair out of her face, "I promise Annabeth. Now, you two have some work to do."

The two former demigods sighed and closed their eyes; flashing out of the wisdom goddess's palace and back to their own, wondering how long it would take to bring the wayward goddess back.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later they found themselves standing in front of an apartment building in downtown Chicago.<p>

Due to a lead Hermes and Artemis had both confirmed, they knew the goddess was here.

And they were ready to bring her back.

Skyscrapers rose all around them; completely dominating the Chicago skyline, and reminding Percy of New York City.

The son of Poseidon walked up to the entry doors, and pulled them open; stepping to the side to allow Annabeth to walk in before him, "Ladies first."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked past him; the doors closed as Percy followed, the two looking around the lobby of the building. After a few minutes, Annabeth pointed out an elevator, and the two made their way over and boarded the small space.

They could of flashed there, but they rather liked keep some human customs.

Percy clicked the twelve button, and the elevator started it's journey. Annabeth elbowed him lightly in the side, "L-13 Percy. That's the apartment Hermes said she was in."

The son of Poseidon nodded and the two walked out of the small space as the doors slid open with a slight mechanical hiss. Annabeth led the way until they stopped in front of an seemingly normal door, the words L-13 painted dully on the wood.

After some consideration they flashed in.

Hera was sitting on the couch at the time, her feet had been propped up and a bowl of soup was in her hands. As soon as she saw them land in her living room, the marriage goddess freaked and jumped off the couch and backed up into the wall on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here!?" Hera glared at the two of them.

Annabeth scowled, "What are _you _doing here!? Damn it Hera! You don't just get to disappear like that!"

"That's not your decision!" Hera snarled back at the two immortals slowly cornering her, "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"You're pregnant Hera!" Percy retorted, gesturing angrily at the bulge of their wife's stomach, "We can't just let you run away!"

Hera growled and began to glow, "Try me."

Annabeth gasped and lunged at the goddess, "Don't you dare!"

The blonde wrapped her arms around her wife, and pulled her back. The glow faded as Hera cursed and struggled as Percy took her from the other woman and held the brunette bridal style.

"Let me go!" Hera kicked out with her legs, "You bastards! Let me go, damn you!"

"No," the two former half-bloods replied in unison and flashed back to their palace on Olympus with their prize firmly grasped in their arms.

They landed in the master bedroom, and planted the struggling goddess on the king sized bed as she cussed them out with every bad word ever created.

"Oh, just stop," Annabeth scolded. "You're not leaving this palace. It's enchanted so that you're stuck here until we know you won't try something like this again Hera. You'll be staying in our bedroom from now on too. No more separate rooms."

"You can't do this!" Hera jumped off the bed and glared at them, "You have no right!"

"We have every right!" Annabeth snapped and pushed the goddess back onto the bed, "We're the rulers of Olympus! You're _our _wife! Those are _our _children growing inside of you! Don't you dare accuse _us _of having no right!"

Annabeth and Percy stormed out of the room and locked the door behind them; collapsing against the wall in the hallway as they listened to Hera throw herself against the door, "YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ZEUS! YOU BOTH BASTARDS! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS, I HATE YOU!"

The two rulers fought down the bile rising up their throats, as they heard Hera's words. A horrible thought came to mind as they listened to the heartbroken sobbing from inside the master bedroom.

_Where they really no better than Zeus?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And it's done!<em>**

**_Be sure to drop a review while you're here! I love getting reviews people!_**

**_Until the next time~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**And I have for my wonderful readers; another chapter!**_

_**Seriously, I love you guys. I got so many reviews, it made my day!**_

_**And I want you guys to ask me some questions in the reviews, and I'll answer them the next chapter!**_

_**And as many of you have suggested, this is probably going to be a five or six chapter story. Since these chapter are twice as long as I usually write too, and I have To Grasp Our Future that I'm also working on.**_

_**(Plus, for those who have read "Reading About the Queen," I'm thinking I'm going to do a complete rewrite of the story once I finish this one, and TGOF. All my original characters will still be there, but the new one will probably start in Ancient Times instead and work up to the point where Hera meets Susan, because I wanted to give more insight on the queen of Olympus's backstory first.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p>It took Percy and Annabeth nearly three weeks to get Hera to talk to them again.<p>

After they dragged her back to Olympus, she'd locked herself in the chambers and refused to talk or even _look _at her two spouses. At first, it was to be expected; Annabeth and Percy slept in the guest room as the marriage goddess settled back into Olympian life, but the moment they began sleeping in the same room as her is when it all went to the pits of Tartarus.

Hera was unresponsive to everything they threw at her. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't move, and for a scary five days she refused to eat.

If she wasn't pregnant, it would of been no cause for concern. However, seeing as she was; the two new rulers of Olympus panicked and had the nymphs force feed her the food.

It went on for the next couple of days, until Annabeth was able to visually confirm that the goddess was once more eating on her own.

Now, after almost half of month of no contact; they had enough, and decided to move back into their chambers.

Hera was laying on the bed when they slinked into the room; her body cocooned in the massive fluffy white comforter, and her feet sticking out at the end. Percy and Annabeth bit their lip as they watched the steady rise and fall of the blanket, which told them that the goddess was sleeping as peacefully as she could.

Annabeth and Percy went to opposite sides of the bed, and gently laid down; trying their very hardest not to wake up the pregnant goddess from her sleep.

Percy was the one facing Hera, the son of Poseidon blinked and swept a hand over her face; his fingers brushing the hair away from her eyes.

She had dried tear tracks down her face; the goddess's mouth was open slightly, and her hands were clenching the material of her blouse.

It took the new king of the gods a moment to realize that Hera had cried herself to sleep, and given how she had been acting lately it was possible she'd done that every night.

Annabeth bravely wrapped an arm around the swollen midsection of the marriage goddess's body, causing the brunette to stiffen in her sleep momentarily before relaxing against the blonde immortal.

Percy buried his head in his pillow, and reached over Hera's body to rest a hand on Annabeth's hip; the two females nestled comfortably in his grasp.

Hera let out a small sigh; the children inside of her stirred slightly in their sleep, and allowed Percy and Annabeth to feel the echo of their kicks against their mother's stomach as they recognized the safe presence of the two immortals who sired them.

The two former demigods fell asleep peacefully; their arms and legs wrapped around their queen as they drifted off into unconsciousness.

It was only when Hera woke up did it all go to hell.

Percy was the first to wake; his eyes slowly slid open and took in the tear-stricken face of his wife.

"Hera?" The new god sat up and removed his hands from her body, the action causing Annabeth to stir too as she was jostled out of her dreamless sleep.

"What's going on?" Annabeth rubbed her eyes and sat up; pulling her arms away from the marriage deities' trembling body.

"I don't know," Percy frowned and gently shook Hera's shoulder. "Hera, you need to speak to us."

The goddess blinked as tears began leaking out of her eyes at a fast pace; images of hands groping at her body, of lightning and thunder raging in the sky as a cuckoo landed in front of her, the horrible pain she felt as Zeus violently claimed her virginity, and the humiliation and shame oozing from her mind that caused her to accept her own rapists' marriage proposal.

Her body began to overheat as her heart nearly pumped out of her chest; the tears turned to sobs as her mind reverted to the past, and Hera was dragged into the one memory she resented above all others.

_"Get off me!" Hera struggled and kicked out with her legs, the cuckoo she had held only minutes earlier morphed into her own brother Zeus, the very person who ripped her dress open and pinned the goddess to the ground._

_"What do you think you're doing!?" Hera cried and tried to twist out from under him; the arms pinned down by his hands, "Zeus! Let me go! You have no right!"_

_"I have every right," Zeus looked into the brown eyes below him; an arrogant and predatory gleam shining in his electric gaze. "Now, I'll ask you one last time Hera. Marry me and become my queen?"_

_Hera growled and spat in his face, "I'd rather jump into Tartarus than get dragged into matrimony with you! You treat woman like a prize, a prize you believe you're entitled too. Well you're not Zeus! And I refuse to be another name on your list!"_

_"Then you leave me no choice," Zeus rumbled and ripped the rest of her dress wide open; exposing her most private parts to the king's eyes. Hera gasped and struggled to cover herself, but his sheer strength was too much for her._

_"Stop!" Hera screamed, "Don't you dare!"_

_"I can and I will," Zeus forced her legs open and rubbed her dry center with his hand. "You should of agreed to my proposal when you had the chance."_

_Hera fought against him violently; the way his thumb pressed and rubbed her clit sent needles of pain rushing up her spine, and with a burst of energy she yanked one of her hands free and backhanded her younger brother off her naked body._

_The sky god went flying across the chambers, and Hera shot to her feet and ran for the door, "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_Her feet stomped against the ground as she ran for the exit; her hand was only an inch away when a fierce wind pushed her away, and ripped the rest of her silk dress away from her body._

_Hera screamed as Zeus grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed; his face was angry beyond compare, and he slapped the goddess underneath him three times before she spoke again, "Don't EVER do that again!"_

_The brunette whimpered and held her face; crying as she felt the god spread her legs once more and press the head of his manhood to her entrance, "Don't! Please don't! Mercy Zeus! Mercy!"_

_"You should of thought of that before you rejected me," Zeus snarled and sunk into her warmth with one thrust._

_Hera screamed and tried to jerk away from the invasion; her virginity giving way to the god's member as he thrusted against her without giving the sobbing goddess time to recover. Her hands covered her face in shame as she felt the rapist above her hold her legs back to move deeper within her; his head thrown back in victory as he claimed the goddess he lusted after for three hundred years._

_Zeus grunted with each movement of his hips; Hera's hands eventually moved to his chest as she tried to push her brother off of her, "Stop! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!"_

_He grabbed her wrists with one hand, and pinned them above her head; then he leaned down and licked her bare breasts in a sick form of adoration, causing Hera to squirm back from his violating touch._

_It took only a minute for Zeus to reach his end; emptying his essence into the crying woman underneath him. _

_Hera shuddered and pushed him off; the man slumping to the side now that he had gotten what he wanted. She pulled the sheet to her body and covered herself; aware of the way his head turned to stare at her, "Now, can you stop being so stubborn?"_

_"What?!" Hera glared at him as she pulled the sheet around her tight; trying to slink away from his sight, "What else!? You, my own brother, raped me!? I hate you!"_

_"I don't care," Zeus grinned in triumph, "Marry me Hera. You have no choice."_

_"I.." Hera's eyes widened in shock, "After you violated me, you think I would ever marry you!?"_

_"You have no choice," Zeus smirked. "The goddess of marriage has lost her virginity, something only her husband can claim, yet you are not married. Are you?"_

_Hera began to shake once more, her eyes spilled tears as she realized his plan, "You would shame me to get what you want. You would go that far."_

_Zeus nodded and held out the ring, "I would, and I did. You're mine now."_

_Her hands shook as she grabbed the ring; tears blurred her vision as the god puffed up in victory and flashed away, leaving his future bride to collapse on the floor and cry out all her frustrations._

_Despite her hate for her brother, she knew he was right. She was suppose to stay a virgin until marriage. It didn't matter what she could say, if she didn't marry him her own family would shame her. _

_The man who raped her would become her husband._

_Hera sobbed and buried her face in her hands as she let out one final scream; the ache between her thighs pulsed with pain from the forced coupling. _

_It wasn't fair._

"Hera!" Annabeth propped her up against the pillows, "Hera!? Are you alright?! Talk to us!"

The marriage goddess groaned as she filtered out of unconsciousness; her eyes blinking as she adjusted to the lights flowing in from the window.

"You're awake," Percy sighed in relief, one of his hands rested on her pregnant abdomen. "We were worried."

"Worried?" Hera mumbled in disbelief, watching as the two immortals above her froze at the sound of her voice.

"You talked," Annabeth pressed a hand to her wife's cheek. "You haven't spoken a word in weeks, Hera. You scared us."

"I did?" The brunette breathed lightly; her mind swimming from the flashback, and she was very aware of the tears still spilling down her face.

"Of course you did," Percy breathed; his hand rubbed a circle around her belly-button, "You're our wife. You're carrying our children. We were worried, no matter how unbelievable it seems. _We worried about you._"

Zeus didn't worry about her unless he thought she was cheating, Hera thought. But these two former demigods, who she never got along with in the first place, and who she was forced to marry due to some freak law, were actually and truthfully worried about her.

Her throat burned from screaming, and her eyes filled with more tears against her wishes, "You two..."

"We don't hate you," Annabeth grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "We can't. Hera, we're trying to make this work, but nothing will ever move forward if you keep thinking of us like Zeus. We're _nothing _like him!"

"I'm sorry," Hera felt weaker than ever as she whimpered out the apology; but she knew they were right. They'd been treating her so well, but her own paranoia put her mind in a place where she thought this marriage was worst than when she was married to Zeus.

It wasn't. They didn't cheat, they respected her boundaries, and not once did they ever raise a hand against her.

Zeus did all three and then some; he made her feel worthless and used.

Hera realized how hard Percy and Annabeth were trying to be the exact opposite.

"I'm sorry," Hera whispered; tears leaking out of her eyes endlessly.

"It's okay," Percy smiled lightly at her. "Just try, Okay? We need you to try."

Her heart clenched painfully, and Hera nodded tiredly at them as she felt the strong urge to collapse back into a deep sleep, "I'll try. I'll try."

"That's all we wanted to hear," Annabeth sighed and ran a thumb across her wife's cheek. "Now how about we go back to sleep. It's only five-thirty."

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip Three Months<strong>

Percy hummed lightly to himself as he looked at the different colors. Blue, green, or burgundy were what Annabeth and he had chosen for the nursery walls; now, they just had to pick the winner and ask Hermes to deliver the paint to them.

"I like green," Annabeth held up the sample card. "It goes well with the room."

"Mm," Percy smiled. "Green it is."

"We'll have to send the order to Hermes tonight then," Annabeth said; looking at the correct color. "Hera's due in less than a month. We need to get the room done this week."

The son of Poseidon nodded, "Yeah. We have the furniture almost done. Hephaestus doesn't work with wood this much, but he assured me the cribs and changing table will be done in time."

"Good," Annabeth pointed at the far wall. "We'll put the three cribs up against that wall. The changing table can go underneath the mirror on the opposite wall. The dresser will go inside the closet, and the rocking chairs can be put to the right of the cribs."

"Sounds like a plan," Percy looked slyly at Annabeth. "You know, we have some time before the meeting with Hestia..."

Annabeth smirked, "What did you have in mind?"

(Flash Forward Twenty Minutes)

"Damn it," Annabeth gasped as she grinded against the member inside of her; Percy grinned up at her from his back, as his girlfriend rode him to completion. "You look amazing wise girl."

Annabeth laughed and leaned down to kiss him; her shirt was still on, and her shorts and underwear were in a small pile by the side of the bed. Percy had just pulled his pants down enough to free his little mister and allow the woman above him to pleasure herself with it, "Seaweed brain. You're such a gentleman."

"I try," Percy groaned and guided her hips; Annabeth's head fell back in ecstasy, her eyes clenched shut in obvious pleasure.

Ever since they had become gods, their sex drives had skyrocketed into oblivion. Before it had helped when they were trying to get Hera pregnant, because it gave them a regular schedule. However, once they had reconciled with their wife, she had been very hesitant about making love, and Percy and Annabeth decided to wait until she asked them to resume their matrimonial 'afterhours' duties to her.

So that's why the two now slept with eachother 'at least' once a day. Although, it was usually in the afternoon when Hera was out and about Olympus. They quickly learned she didn't like it when they would have sex before they went to sleep at night, because it kept her up with all the noise they made.

Annabeth cried out her completion; Percy followed quickly behind her, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell over the edge.

They collapsed against eachother, Percy pulling his girl close to him, and breathing in the unique lemony scent of her hair.

Annabeth giggled lightly when his breath tickled her neck, and tried to pull away. Percy pouted and crossed his arms, "No fair."

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat at the door; the two immortals jumped away from eachother and turned to look at the intruder.

Hera stood there quietly; her eyes were wide, and she had a hand resting over her bulging stomach, "Sorry. You two are late for your meeting with Hestia. She's at the front door."

Percy cursed as he leaped out of the bed and began pulling his pants up his legs. Annabeth has already redressed her lower half, and was inspecting her image in the mirror.

The queen of the gods shuffled on her feet, then left the room after a few seconds.

The blonde former half-blood watched her leave out of the corner of her eye, "I think she's going to crack soon."

"What?" Percy asked; looking over at his other half. "What do you mean?"

"She's cracking," Annabeth sighed. "The 'dry spell' is bothering her. Did you see the way she was standing? She had her legs clenched closed, she was turned on. Big time."

"She'll come to us on her own," Percy said; kissing the blonde female on her temple. "Until then, we'll wait for her."

Annabeth walked to the chamber's door, "She's becoming more comfortable around us too. Yesterday, she changed into pajamas in front of me. She hardly ever did that in front of us before. We're winning her trust Percy."

"Good," the son of Poseidon smiled and motioned at the time. "Now let's go talk to Hestia."

* * *

><p>"So," the hearth goddess sipped at her tea. "Triplets huh?"<p>

Annabeth blushed and nodded at the kind goddess, "Yes. We were very surprised to find out."

"It's true," Percy chuckled. "At first they told us there was only two, but apparently one of the embryo's broke in half. Apollo thinks Annabeth was the one who sired them, since identical twins run on her fathers side."

"Do you know the sexes yet?" Hestia asked; her eyes lighting up as she looked at the two immortals, "Hera hasn't told me. I don't know if she is aware of the sexes."

"We want to be surprised," Annabeth explained. "Hera isn't aware, and neither are we. The only people who know are Apollo and Asclepius."

"Interesting," Hestia wondered. "I know there was a time you two had difficulty with my sister, but it seems as if you two have begun to gain her trust; something I didn't think was possible. Hera's trust is so hard to obtain because of Zeus. Many of the times she ever trusted anyone, it turned out bad. Echo and Io for example, Hera trusted them, they were her friends. However, Zeus interfered and ruined it for my sister. Ever since then, many of her friends have betrayed her to her former husbands' lust. I feared it left a permanent mark on her heart."

"I know," Percy looked down. "Before all this, we thought she was just a cruel and jealous woman, but now I can see other things. She's so paranoid, so scared of being hurt again. I realized she lashes out when she gets angry, because she doesn't know what else to do. Zeus didn't give much of a choice, but to use anger as a way to vent her frustrations, because the only thing her feared was he anger. Now that she doesn't have that anymore, we see the broken bits. The parts of her mind that remain shattered from what Zeus had put her through, the turmoil she felt as the goddess of family and marriage; when she was left with a cheating and possessive husband, and hundreds of step-children."

Annabeth sighed, "It broke her to deal with that. Two sides of her being were fighting with eachother, one wanting to punish the illegitimate children, while the other honored them as family. I figured out why some of Zeus's demigods were never bothered by her, it was because the goddess of family, not marriage, won the battle caused by their births, and they were left to live out their lives without harm from the jealousy being the goddess of marriage caused within her."

Hestia gave them an appraising look; her eyes gleamed proudly, "You're right. My family forgets how badly my little sister struggled mentally. She fought with herself, and she confided in me more than once the shame and guilt that eats away at her over what she has done to some of Zeus's children and mistresses. But sometimes, we gods cannot help it. It is in my sisters' blood to love her family, but marriage is also in her blood, and Zeus's cheating created a war within her. A war that has devastated her reputation, and forever painted her as a villain. Even when she tries all she can to redeem herself, the others refuse to forget. And my sister has suffered endlessly because of it."

"No more," Percy promised. "We will never allow her to go through that again. She's changing. She's trying. I've seen it with how she treated Jason. I've seen it when she wakes up from dreams with tears streaking down her face. She's making an effort and I swear the others will see it."

Annabeth nodded, "I may of hated her once, but I know better now. My grudge caused her more heartache than I thought. It probably turned most of Camp Half-Blood against her. I didn't see it until too late. And I'm sorry for it."

"I think she knows you're sorry," Hestia mused and smiled at the blonde. "You two have grown into a fine pair of adults. Too often do I see my family loose their ways; especially the demigods. You may not believe it, but they can be just as prideful as gods are sometimes, but you two have stayed true to your mortal conscious to a certain extent. It's why I believe the Fates called upon you two to be the new kings of Olympus. It's why they believed you can lead us into a golden age."

"We'll try," Percy smiled. "But you might have to settle for steel or copper. Gold is expensive."

Annabeth snorted and smacked the son of Poseidon upside his head, "You big goof."

"What?" Percy shrugged innocently, "It's true."

Hestia chuckled and set her tea down, "You're a character Perseus Jackson."

"I get told that a lot."

* * *

><p>"This looks wondrous!"<p>

Poseidon spread his arms as he took in the room; the sea god visiting his son after a monthly day-long council meeting, "I love the color and designs you've put on the walls! Truly fitting the grandchildren of the sea!"

"Thanks dad," Percy smiled. "Green looked best with the room, plus it's our color, you know?"

"I do know," Poseidon grinned as he looked around. The green was the same color of Percy and his father's eyes, while little sketches of peacocks, sea life, and owls flying above covered the wall; showing the soon to be born infants' godly heritage.

"I haven't picked out a sacred animal yet," Percy mused, looking to his father. "I was thinking maybe Pegasus's? Since they are horses; it would show my relation to you. Can't forget my roots, can I dad?"

"No, no," Poseidon chuckled. "Your roots' are important, my boy. It would honor me if you picked Pegasus as your sacred animal."

"Then I think I will," Percy smiled at his father.

Poseidon clapped his son on the arm, "Well then, I believe I've seen enough. I must return to Atlantis soon or I fear Amphitrite may kill me for leaving her in charge for so long. It was suppose to be her day off."

"Tell her I said hi," Percy grinned. "I'll visit soon. I miss the amazing cookies she makes."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Poseidon waved as he exited the room; flashing out once he walked into the hallway.

Annabeth entered a few minutes later; watching as Percy ran a hand over the smooth walls and traced one of the painted peacocks with his finger, "How'd your meeting with your dad go?"

"It went well," Percy smiled his lopsided grin. "I picked my sacred animal out already."

"Really?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "What did you choose?"

"Pegasus!" The son of the sea god spread his arms out in a gesture of victory, "Horses, you know? I am of the ocean after all."

The daughter of Athena nodded appreciatively, "It works. I can definitely see you with Pegasus's. Do you plan on making Black Jack your immortal animal?"

"Probably," Percy shrugged. "I have to see if he wants the spot first though."

"I'm sure he will," Annabeth kissed the dark haired man lightly. "Now come on. It's been a long day. I think we can spare some dinner now."

He readily agreed and the two of them made their way down to the kitchen, where a nymph prepared dinner for the two immortals.

Percy munched on his steak and looked around, "Where's Hera? Did she already eat?"

The servant nymph nodded, "The queen wasn't feeling very well, so she asked for some soup and retreated to your chambers about half-an-hour ago. I believe the children were straining her back due to sitting in her throne all day at the council meeting."

Annabeth cursed, "I knew we should of excused her. Why didn't she tell us she wasn't feeling well?"

The nymph bowed her head, "In all the years I've been on Olympus, Hera has never let her own discomfort get in the way of preforming her duties."

"Alright," Percy waved the nymph off with a friendly smile. "Thanks for the dinner and whatnot, we weren't really feeling like cooking today. You're a life-saver."

"It was my pleasure," the servant bowed to both Annabeth and Percy; then turned and promptly exited the kitchen.

Annabeth yawned, "After this I'm going to bed. That meeting took _way _too long for my liking."

"Me too," Percy rubbed his eyes. "My eyes are already getting tired. I thought gods weren't suppose to have these problems."

"Nope," the blonde clicked her tongue. "Even gods get tired. Immortals got to rest too."

"I know," the son of Poseidon stood up and cracked his back as he stretched. "Let's head up then."

Percy helped Annabeth up and the two of them walked towards the stairs and up to the bedroom; gently pushing the doors open incase Hera was already asleep inside.

True to their suspicions, the marriage goddess was fast asleep in the middle of the giant bed; Percy and Annabeth had grown accustomed to sleeping on either side of her, the unconscious need to protect the life resting inside her womb urging them to keep her wrapped up in their arms and safe from intruders.

Especially now, since she was as sensitive as ever; crying at the tiniest things, and leaving the bed in the middle of the night because it was too warm or too cold or the babies wouldn't stop moving.

They'd also caught her sobbing over a bowl of spilled cereal once, and she threatened them with death if they ever told any of the others about it. (Which seemed impossible since they were gods now, but they knew she would find a way.)

Hera was resting comfortably on her side as they walked in; changing into their pajamas and freshening up in the bathroom before bed.

Percy walked out first and gently slid down onto the left side of the bed, and knocked out as soon as his head touched the pillow; a soft snoring sound immediately escaping the god.

Annabeth exited the bathroom seconds later; pulling her hair out of a ponytail, and letting it go free down her back. She ran a hand once through the curls as she pulled the covers back and settled onto the right side of the bed; turning off the lamp on the nightstand.

Hera squirmed in her sleep for a second, before the tired brown eyes slowly slid open; her eyelids blinking a few times to adjust to the dim lighting. She wiped a hand over her face, and sighed sadly; the noise alerted Annabeth, who rolled over to see what had happened.

The daughter of wisdom tenderly wiped away the rest of the tears from the brunette's face, "What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

The goddess shook her head, "No. No. It was a good dream, not a nightmare."

"Then why were you crying?" Annabeth softly asked; avoiding waking up the snoring man on the other side.

"I..." Hera frowned slightly, "It seemed so real, when I woke up I... I didn't want it to end."

"What happened?" Annabeth ran her thumb across the goddess's lips, "What did you dream about?"

Hera shuddered and grabbed the blonde's hand, "I... It's hard to explain."

Annabeth didn't answer, no she didn't need too. She could see it in Hera's eyes; the way she was panting slightly, the way she looked so timidly at the blonde.

No, Annabeth knew exactly what happened.

"Did you?" The daughter of Athena bit her lip, "Did you have a wet dream?"

Even in the dark, Annabeth could swear she saw the once proud goddess blush; a sinking feeling hit the blonde's stomach, and she moved closer to the brunette, "What do you want, Hera?"

The marriage goddess's hands turned clammy, and she gasped when Annabeth reached down between her legs and stroked the wetness growing stronger there, "Annabeth... I..."

A strangled sound escaped her lips as the blonde kissed the skin of her neck, and she snapped. The brunette pulled the other's face to her own, and pressed her trembling lips to the blonde's confident ones.

Annabeth let out a pleased sighed as she finally felt the smooth finish of the other's lips, her tongue running along Hera's as she coxed the older goddess into allowing her entrance to the inside of her mouth.

Their tongue's slid around eachother in a exotic dance, and the hand moving against Hera's core stroked the pregnant woman's throbbing clit with short and sweet movements.

Annabeth could feel how Hera's legs shook with want; the goddess pleading with the woman intent on claiming her to allow her to give her release. The blonde slowly moved down the other's body, pulling the covers off them and onto the oblivious sleeping form of Percy as he snored away.

The former demigod gently eased the dress off Hera's body and over her head; removing the undergarments shortly after, and leaving the pregnant goddess nude and helpless against Annabeth's predatory eyes.

She claimed a perky nipple and kneaded the other breast carefully, cherishing the smooth moan that escaped her wife's lips as her tongue swirled around the rosy bud.

Moving all over her chest, and leaving visible love bits everywhere she could touch; loving the sensual taste of her skin.

Then she moved down; spreading the goddess's legs and kissing the inside of the pale thighs. Hera gasped and fisted her hands into the silk sheets, her legs shook with need; urging the blonde to claim her over and over again.

Annabeth ran her tongue up and down Hera's folds; pushing two fingers into her warmth as her tongue licked the pulsing clit in short, fast, little circles that had Hera fighting back a scream.

Minutes passed as the blonde's mouth worked on the other's core, until Hera's legs clamped down around Annabeth's head, and the moaning goddess came with a silent scream of complete ecstasy; Annabeth's name escaping the brunette's lips in a symphony of gasps and whimpers.

That was when Annabeth made her way back up her body, and kissed the other woman fiercely. One hand touched the swollen stomach possessively, while the other cupped Hera's face, _"Mine."_

The elder goddess moaned and nodded her head; her legs spread easily for Annabeth's hips, urging the new goddess to lay claim to the begging woman.

Hera bit her lip as she threw her head back and pleaded, "Please, _please. _Take me, make me yours. I can't stand this anymore."

Annabeth kissed her gently; propped her hands up on either side of her shoulders, morphed her body, and sunk into Hera; her member invading the warmth between her queen's legs, and causing them both to gasp in pleasure as they finally connected.

She was careful of the bulge of Hera's abdomen, knowing not to push down against it or risk injuring her and Percy's children inside as she moved in and out of Hera, thrusting quickly and lovingly into the moaning goddess.

She belonged to them; not in the way Zeus saw her as a possession, no. But as their wife and mother to their children, the same way they were hers.

Hera gasped and arched her back as much as she could; Annabeth's thrusts brushing against a point inside of her that just drove her crazy. The queen's toes curled in ecstasy as Annabeth made love to her; the blonde leaning down and whispering sweet nothings into the others' ear.

A hot knot filled Hera's core, and she screamed as was pushed over the edge; Annabeth cursing and throwing her head back as the walls clamped down around her throbbing member and she shot her essence inside of the panting woman writhing underneath her.

She pulled out and collapsed on her side; morphing her body back to the original parts and wrapping her arms around the other.

A short laugh dragged their attention over to where a tired Percy opened one lazy eye to look at them, "So this is what happens when I fall asleep? Makes me regret being so tired all the time."

Hera turned and kiss the son of Poseidon; Percy's hands cupping her face adoringly as he smiled against her lips, "Well, then. I get dibs in the morning."

The marriage goddess laughed at that, the first laugh they'd heard in a while.

Annabeth smiled and reached over to kiss her boyfriends' cheek, "Go ahead. That got me worn out anyway. I don't think I'm going to wake up until noon tomorrow."

Her only response was Percy's adorable smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip Six Weeks<strong>

Percy grinned as he lifted his son from his crib; the newborn yawning as his father cradled him against his chest. If there was one thing Percy had learned in the last two weeks since their children had been born, it was that his son Jaylen was the early riser out of the three babies born.

Jaylen was also the oldest; the boy had been born five minutes before Luke and Jasper. He had light brown hair and sea green eyes, with his mother's pale skin tone.

The twins, Luke and Jasper, both had strawberry blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, although they also inherited their mother's pale skin tone.

Currently, they slept peacefully in their cribs; Jasper was sucking on his tiny thumb, causing Percy to smile at the sight. In two more weeks, they would be presented to the rest of Olympus, their birth's satisfying Percy's and Annabeth's need for heirs.

Hera had born them three beautiful baby boys, and they had been ecstatic about it.

Percy grinned down at Jaylen as he looked up and cooed at his father, his tiny baby fists clenching as he yawned and stretched out his tiny limbs.

Annabeth walked in silently to avoid waking the other two still asleep; grinning as she saw Percy holding Jaylen, and kissing the little newborn's forehead lovingly, "Hey little guy, woke your dad up, did you?"

"He always does," Percy smiled at his girlfriend. "He didn't cry though, so Luke and Jasper are still asleep."

"So is Hera," Annabeth sighed. "Jasper had to be fed around midnight, and it took Hera three hours to put him back to sleep. She's going to be sleeping in today."

"It's alright," Percy shrugged. "We can watch them. We've done it before."

"I know," Annabeth stretched her back. "Once they're old enough though, we're getting them a babysitter and going on vacation. It's only been two weeks, and I'm already stressed out."

"They're worth it," Percy said without hesitation; a twinkle of affection in his eyes as he looked at their three children.

"Of course they are," the daughter of Athena smiled at them; her face beaming with love. "They're our miracles Percy. Our little miracles."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done! <strong>_

_**SPOILERS FOR MY BRAVER READERS!**_

_**Now, this isn't going to be the end of the relationship drama for the three of them; even though Zeus is banished, he's still out there and I might have him try one more grasp at Hera. Plus, there is still a lot of problems between the three of them, remember just because they are getting along right now, doesn't mean it'll stay like that. Hera has a very troubled past, and Percy and Annabeth can be swayed against her if push comes to shove.**_

_**Now, does that mean it will happen? Not definitively. But it's definitely something I'm considering. **_

_**There is going to be more drama between them, only now it's going to get messy. Hera trusts them, and if they lose her trust; they might not get it back.**_

_**END OF SPOILERS!**_

_**BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME PEOPLES! YOUR REVIEWS FUEL ME!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


End file.
